Little Boys Don't Know How to be Big Boys
by bitterindian
Summary: Chloe finds out Clark had erased her memories. One-shot.


Enjoy!

* * *

'You're lying'

Chloe looked up at Davis warily, 'Clark wouldn't do something like that to me.'

Davis stared at her, his dark eyes boring holes right into her. 'He's using you Chloe. He already lied to you.'

Chloe turned to walk away, but Davis snatched her wrist, gripping it tightly.

'He erased your memories Chloe; he purposely made you forget everything.'

Chloe stared up at him wide-eyed. 'I-I don't know what you're talking about.' Chloe tried to tug her wrist out of his grip.

Davis stared at her silently for a few seconds, before letting go. 'I'm sorry Chloe. I'm so sorry when you find out.'

With that Chloe turned and walked, almost running, out the doors of the hospital.

* * *

Chloe continued walking down the street, her mind reeling with denial. Clark wouldn't do that, Clark was her best friend. She had told him how much it meant to be his best friend, to know his secret.

'NO!' she shouted in the middle of the street, cringing back in horror as she realized everyone was staring at her.

Ducking her head down she continued walking. Slowly the pieces started falling, the odd comments, the weird moment she had with Clark. He had offered to do things for her that made her question her sanity. And then suddenly poof, everything was back to normal.

Suddenly stopping, her eyes widened with horror.

Turning around a half a dozen times, she looked like a lost little girl in the middle of the city.

Her first reaction was to find Clark, knowing he would make sense of this. Clark wouldn't do this to her right?

But would he tell her the truth? He'll brush her off like he always does. Looking up she realized she had stopped in front of one place that might have some answers for her.

* * *

Chloe walked out of the elevator. Looking up and around her, she called out 'OLIVER!'

'OLIVER!'

Chloe heard the shuffle of bare feet against the floor, before Oliver appeared above her.

Frowning down at her, he looked confused, 'Chloe?'

'Is it true?' Chloe tried to calm the roaring monster in her chest.

Now Oliver was completely lost. Coming down the steps, he came to stand right in front of her, 'Is what true?'

'Clark…he erased my memories didn't he?' Chloe said, 'didn't he?'

Chloe saw the hesitation for one second, that little flick at the corner of his mouth.

'Oh God!' Chloe took a step back, her arm coming to wrap itself around her stomach. Bile rose in the back of her throat. 'Oh God! I think I'm going to be sick.' She whispered half to herself.

'Chloe' Oliver said softly tentatively taking a step towards her.

'Stay away from me' she straightened up, 'All of you lied to me! All of you!' She tried to see through her tears, but before she knew it, she felt herself sink to her knees.

'He…' she couldn't even make the words come out of her mouth. _He betrayed you. He never wanted you to know in the first place remember? He never wanted you._

Chloe felt Oliver's arms around her, 'He had already done it by the time he told me. There was nothing any of us could have done.' He said calmly into her ear. He could feel his warmth against her back, and still she felt cold inside.

'He made the decision for me. Without my permission.' She whispered.

Slowly the tears dried up, the monster died down. Her mind stopped spinning as it focused one thing.

Of all the men in her life, only one was willing to reveal everything to her. Not because he had to, not because she had stumbled onto his secret. Because he had chosen to let her in.

Slowly standing up, Oliver took a step back eying her warily, 'what are you going to do now?'

Chloe slowly wiped the tears from her cheek, bitterly laughing, 'What do you do when you find out your best friend has betrayed you like this?' Chloe desperately wanted to hit something, wanted to hit Oliver, Davis, and most of all Clark, 'what the hell am I supposed to do? I trusted him. Isn't that sad. I trusted him'

Oliver felt the emptiness in her words, the deprivation of everything in her voice.

As she turned back to the elevator, Oliver called out behind her, 'Chloe, he really wanted to save you.'

Chloe's eyes flickered as she stared at the wall, remembering the screams, the blood at her wedding. 'Then he failed miserably didn't he?'

And with that, Chloe disappeared into the elevator, leaving Oliver to stare into the emptiness.

* * *

Clark burst through the door, looking left and right, 'Chloe?...Chloe?'

Oliver had called him, warning him Chloe knew.

Clark suddenly stopped when he found Chloe standing at the window. She had lost weight, he had absently noticed. She looked frail and pathetic against the skyline, but what did he expect when her husband was lying in a hospital dying.

The sun had just set, and there was this deep dark sapphire blue skyline, with the city lights giving an ethereal glow to the streets.

'Chloe?'

Chloe slowly turned around, her face long and drawn, shadows under her eyes.

'Oliver told me. Let me-' Clark took a step closer, about to lift her chin to see her face better.

But Chloe flinched, drawing away from him.

Slowly she started pacing, wringing her hands in front of her. Clark glanced around the room, his eyes falling on a suitcase and a carry-on.

'Chloe, please?' he pleaded, not sure what he was pleading for, but pleading never the less.

Chloe ignored his begging, her mind consumed with something far more important.

'You know, I started remembering bits and pieces from before Doomsday took me from my wedding. I mean there were these instances that just didn't make any sense to me. At one point I forgot who Lana was, like full blown amnesia.' Chloe started rattling off, glancing up at Clark once in awhile as she paced.

'And then other things I forgot, Jimmy…Lois…you…I mean complete and utter blank. Like my mind was literally wiped clean.'

Chloe suddenly stopped, and Clark took a deep breath, ready to say something, 'and then what really weirded me out, what really had me shaking my head, is when I remember you asking me if it was alright to take some papers to metropolis, and for some crazy reason I said 'you drive like an old lady'. Now why would I even say that to you. YOU of all people, you who can run at the speed of light.'

'Chloe-'

Clark took a step forward, but Chloe suddenly reached out and pushed him away with all the strength she had. He stumbled back, more in surprise then anything. 'NO YOU GET TO LISTEN.' Chloe shouted, her trembling hand spread out at her side as she tried to get a handle on her emotions, 'You did something to me Clark…you made me forget everything…EVERYTHING…and for what? SO YOU CAN HAVE A CLEAR CONSCIENCE'

'I'm-'

'I will claw out your eyes if you try to say you're sorry. Accidentally forgetting my birthday is when you're sorry, accidentally crashing my car is sorry, wiping your best friend's BRAIN because you can't live with it is not sorry…its cowardly.'

Clark was impatient now, 'I DID IT TO SAVE YOU!' Clark shouted back.

Chloe shook her head, her back to the windows. 'No Clark, you didn't do it for me…that's the tragedy of it, you did it for yourself, because you wanted to play at being a god. Do you not get it…do you not understand that you tampered with my memories. My MEMORIES. They were mine Clark, they were everything to me. You made me forget about the League, about my powers, about my mother, you made me forget everything I had become in these last eight years…so you can feel good about yourself.'

Clark kept quiet, a smart move on his part Chloe thought.

Chloe looked out the window to see the car drive up to the front of the coffee shop.

Turning back around, she shook her head. Bending over to pick up the suitcase, she brushed past him. Clark followed her down the stairs and to the door, slamming it shut before she could slip through.

'Chloe…Chloe we have to talk about this.'

Chloe shot him a disgusted look, 'I think talking is a little too late don't you think?'

Clark grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, staring at her, trying to convince her, 'You're my best friend, and I wanted to keep you safe.'

Chloe gently brushed his hands away, 'that's where you're wrong Clark. We're not best friends…we're not even acquaintances. Because I thought my best friend…wouldn't mess with my _head_ just to make himself feel better. Do you feel heroic now?'

'I was trying to keep you safe Chloe, look at everyone who came after you.'

'And look at all those people in danger who didn't know you. You know, at one point I thought it was cute you thought everything was your fault, now I just think you must have the biggest ego in the world. Because quite honestly, you would think the common cold was your fault, and really who knows, maybe it is.'

'Chloe please…'

Chloe almost felt herself give in, thinking maybe he would understand this time. Maybe he would get it this time, that she was part of this. But realizing that he had tampered with her memories, with herself, without asking her…

'Get away from me. I don't trust you anymore and I never will.' Chloe said quietly.

Clark sprung back in surprise at the hatred lacing her words.

'I'm going to visit my dad indefinitely. I'll have Lois send me my things. Just leave me alone Clark, leave me and Jimmy alone.'

Chloe turned to put her hand on the handle. Biting her lip, she had to ask. Turning around she said, 'I have to know...what made you think it was okay to mess with my head like that?'

She waited, wishing he had the best answer, the kind of answer that would make all of this hurt go away. He simply stood there, staring at her in silence.

Chloe sighed, realizing he had nothing to say. With that, Chloe opened the door and slipped through the small crack.

Quickly handing the suitcase to the driver, she glanced up at her window to see Clark standing there.

Her shoulders sagged in disappointment, despite how much this hurt him, she knew he wouldn't see what he did as wrong. And there in laid the tragedy. His belief he could control everything and everyone.

* * *

A/N: found this on my hard drive, Thought i would clean it up and post it. I always was disappointed they never brought this up again. You would think if Chloe had found this out she would be bitterly disappointed in him and that Clark would have to understand that he couldn't play God with someone's mind. I would have thought that would have been one of those things Clark had to realize on his journey to being superman. sigh! oh well.

Well let me know what you think. Reviews are like rainbows on a cold day...huh i have nothing to finish that...oh well.


End file.
